Alice In Las Vegas
by TacoMonsterr
Summary: Once upon a time, Alice had a child. That child had a child. Her name was Alice. And she was the most wanted being in Wonderland. But, she had never been to Wonderland. Troublesome, troublesome. I'll need to fix that. Peter White
1. Chapter 1

They don't have 'Heart No Kuni No Alice' as a selection. ): That's what this is really a fanficiton of. Just saying.

Dearest readers,

There are a lot of things you don't know. President George W. Bush was once a cheerleader. The Google name came from a spelling error. You are more likely to be killed by a popped champagne cork than a poisonous spider.

Then again, what I'm talking about isn't in this world. It's Wonderland. There's a lot of things you don't know about Wonderland. Wonderland is unique. Wonderland is fragile. Wonderland is deadly. And Wonderland is our alternate reality.

Another thing. Alice did fall down a hole, but didn't land in a small room with a table and millions of doors. She landed on the border between Wonderland and a vast desert. She chose the way towards the desert, not very fond of trees, and trudged her way through the sand for a week and into history. It was a very lonely week.

Wonderland, you see, has been around since the very beginning. It is like an alternate universe. When our world was made, theirs was made as well. It's always been, and always will be, until our world comes to the end.

There are two entrances to Wonderland. The main, most known entrance to Wonderland, the one that Alice had taken in the mid-eighteen hundreds, is under a great oak in Britain. The second entrance, that is least known, is in the most expensive villa in Cesar's Palace. Note that it is in the closet of the master bedroom.

They also play a game. I am yet to find out what this game is, but I know the three and only rules. These rules help fulfill your destiny. Every person has their own special rules, but there are three rules that apply to everyone in Wonderland and who enters Wonderland. You must follow these rules, or their world will collapse, along with ours.

Rule One: You must follow all rules.

Rule Two: If you're an outsider, someone from our world, you must drink the Poison of Heart to be eligible to play the game.

Rule Three: You are not allowed to return to our world after drinking the Poison of Hearts.

May I tell you two things: There is a war going on strong between everyone there, and they are not normal people. They're a little… Mad, I should say.

Let the games begin.

Alice


	2. Chapter 2

I must admit: I loved my great grandmother. But she was just… Old. And she was a little on the frizzy side, if you catch my drift. I had amazing childhood memories from her. She would tell stories. She still tells me them, even though I'm twenty, almost twenty-one. By almost, I mean tomorrow, to be precise. She would tell these amazing stories, about a world I knew of by heart, because of her.

Wonderland.

She told me that her mother, Alice Kingsley, had fallen down the rabbit hole. Had met the Hatter. Had almost gotten her head chopped off by the Red Queen of Hearts. My great grandmother, Selena Kingsley, had been taken there to personally meet her father, Chester Cheshire, of the Cheshire family. He was not a cat all around, he was like a werewolf, except, you know, a cat. That's what she says, anyway. I believed it at first. All of it. But when I reached the age of thirteen, I stopped believing. I started believing that it was a bunch of malarkey. Because I love her, though, I didn't sign her up with the mental institute.

Anyways.

It was the day before my birthday, and the day before Halloween. Freaking yes, I was born on Halloween. Don't judge. My friends and I are all heading to Las Vegas. They all surprised me by taking me not only to Las Vegas, but to the Cesar's Palace, where they filmed The Hangover! My god! I was so elated, I almost didn't notice my great-grandmother's cryptic warning.

"Don't go, Alice," She had said in her old, raspy voice, "You'll get into unimaginable trouble." I had shrugged my shoulders indifferently, wanting to have fun, no matter what she says.

I have all of my stuff packed, and I'm ready to go. I quickly put my dank, blonde hair into a ponytail. With my one blue eye, one violet eye glinting fiercely, I grabbed my bag and pushed forward, out of my room, and into what was assumed to be the best weekend of my life.

That afternoon, I drove out in a CR-V with all of my closest friends. Ironically, they all were very similar. Everyone I knew at school was similar. Except me. All of my friends had curly hair and warm, brown eyes. They all were skinny on purpose, and varied in height. They all had same personalities. Warm, caring souls. I had the caring soul, but I had my flat blonde hair and asymmetrical eyes. I had freckles that dotted my nose, and was naturally anorexic looking, no matter how much I ate. I was tall and lanky, and wore awkward clothing. I was loner on the inside. No one understands me. But… He did…

I cringe at the thought of him. He had told me he loved me, but had loved my sister. They are living happily together. And I was stuck all alone. But it couldn't be bothered. Everyone loved my sister. Me, I would throw major temper tantrums in public, but she was too cool for that. She looked like all my friends and everyone else in this bloody town. Reno, Nevada. Really nice, considering where I was headed now.

My friends were all talking about one thing or another, as we rolled up to our destination. They all squealed and I laughed. They were all so dramatic.

We went immediately to our room. I joked with the bellhop.

"You probably don't get this a lot, but… Is this the real Cesar's Palace?" I laugh. He shakes his head, but plays his part.

"I don't know what you mean." He says innocently.

"Did the real Cesar live here?" We crack up laughing, and my friends giggle.

"You and that crazy movie…" They all muttered. Oh well. They will never understand my love for Zach Galifianakis. We entered our room, and I gasp. It was the exact same one!

"Oh," I swoon, "Zach has been in here!" I laugh along with all my friends. We pick rooms, but since I'm the birthday girl, I get the master bedroom, with all the perks. The bathroom, the deck overview, and the walk in closet. I put my stuff down and lock the door. Walking into the closet, I began putting my stuff away, and choosing what to wear on my night in the town. I pick my favorite jeans with a panda tank top and bomber jacket. Sliding on some black Vans, I walk out of the room to do my makeup and my hair. Then again, just my makeup, since I can't do anything to my hair. It won't follow any rules. My makeup is rather easy as well, since I barely wear any. Its just mascara and lip gloss and I'm ready to go. I go out of my room to find my friends all looking stunning- and better than me. That's the way it is. We walk out of the room, grabbing all of our stuff, and were gone.

After that big party I had, for the past two nights, I was exhausted. I stumble into my room, randomly drunk, yet hung over. My head ached and all of my friends are 'staying' with other people. I was alone. I don't change, and just flop onto the bed in my Halloween costume. I was dressed up as Alice. My great great great granny. I was wearing some heeled booties, mismatching striped knee socks, one rainbow with gray in between and the other with diagonal red, orange, yellow, and white lines. My dress was puffy and a little higher than knee length, showing skin between the socks end and the dress's start. The dress was like a maids dress, but fluffy and all black. I wore caked on black makeup with a big black bow. My friends all said I was beautiful, yet I believed they were all prettier than me. They were a big nurse hooker party. I lay on the bed, slowly closing my eyes.

My name is Alice Green, and my life is about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

"I see her… Please, help me…" A voice says. Everything is dark. I can't understand what is going on. Two people are talking.

"Oh, alright, I'll lend a hand. But you must know, every game has its rules." A second voice pops in. I hear a click, and a bright light bursts through the… where ever I am. I close my eyes tightly, the lights were too bright.

The second voice smirks and laughs. "There, it's connected. But you probably knew that already, right?"

I jolt upwards. After such a strange dream. In it, everything was dark, but I could see a tall, dark silhouette. He was talking to someone, some invisible force. My head was then hit with a bright, sharp pain in my head. It was completely excruciating. I grab my head, clenching my fists. After a few minutes, it clears. What the hell? I can't remember what I was talking about…

"Alice!" A voice squeals, and I immediately recognize it as my sister. How does she know…?

"Um, hi, Lorin." My sister bursts in, her voluptuous brown curls floating around her. Her caramel eyes were glimmering in happiness. I laugh, and her eyes find me quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" She says overdramatically. I roll my eyes.

"I apologize Lorin, I didn't want to bother your… relationship with Luke." I twitch, thinking about him. His hair, being midnight black. His eyes, forest green. That kind smile… I twitch again. I become overcome with drowsiness, and yawn. Lorin looks at me suspiciously. I remember when her real name was Lorina, back when I was younger…

"Oh, don't tell me I woke you up!" She stutters worriedly.

"No! I woke up slightly before you entered."

"Well, I did hear you yelling… Again…"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Were you dreaming?"

"Yeah… some cryptic message, about a game, with rules… And a connection…" I trail off.

"Oh, a game sounds like fun! I wonder if there are any cards around here! We should play cards, maybe some Black Jack?"

I have to.

I can feel it.

I have to play cards.

"Yes," I agree, "let's play cards." I add quietly to myself, "Because it's one of the rules…"

"What was that?" She asks.

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, I'm going to go find some cards. Be right back!" She leaves the room, and I'm left alone. I feel the sunlight through the window, warming me up from the core out. I'm overcome with the feeling of fatigue again, and sigh contentedly. I lay back down on the bed, just wanting a little more sleep…

I laid there for a few moments, and heard some moving around the room. Was my sister back yet? I open my eyes to find something coming out of the closet…

It's a rabbit, standing upright. With clothes! It was wearing a red and black suit, with a pair of fancy black shoes and round glasses. What…? I must be dreaming. Yes! That's it! Grannies silly stories must have got to my head. The rabbit reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pocket watch.

"Silly, I'm wasting time." He mutters, and begins walking towards me.

"The hell… I must be dreaming…" I close my eyes.

"Hey!" I open one eye. The rabbit is standing in front of me. "You're supposed to chase the white rabbit now!" I groan and turn over.

"Stupid dream…"

I hear a chuckle and I'm flipped upside down. Someone is carrying me! I turn, to find a man… with rabbit ears! The hell!

"What the crap!" I scream.

"Please don't yell in my ear, miss." The man says.

"Who are you?! Put me down!" I order.

"Not until we get there!" He runs across the room, and into the closet. It's a decent sized closet, but not when there's a massive hole right in the middle of it!

"If there's ever a hole, then down it we go!" He sings lightly. That's it! This guy is totally bonkers! Wait… Down?

"We are not going down a hole that magically appeared in the closet floor."

"Oh yes we are!" He shouts and tosses me in, following me after. We fall, and while I'm tumbling around like an acrobat, he's able to keep perfect posture.

"No!" I shout, "I don't want to die yet!"

"You don't want to arrive yet? You want to fall forever?" He asks.

"No, that's not what I said!"

"Isn't it fun to fall?"

"Hell to the no!"

"It's even more fun falling with you," He says softly, "So I want this to last too. But alas, we cannot fall forever."

"We can't, the hole's too deep!" I scream. I'm going to… die! A burning bright light pierces my eyes and I close them tightly, praying for the best to happen.

A few moments later, I was lying on the ground, my sides aching horribly. What? I'm… Alive? I sit up, opening my eyes. Before me, is a massive land. At least that's what I think it is. There's a big, looming castle with red and cream coloring, that has heart shaped arches. To its left, is a deep forest, with large trees that have some sort of red flowers on them. Roses.

To the left of the Rose Tree forest is a giant house, maybe a mansion. No, it's bigger than a mansion. It is like one of the hotels in Las Vegas. Maybe two of them. It is colored black and red, and has a big fence surrounding it.

Then, the rest of the space is consumed by… an amusement park?

There's a visible Ferris wheel, a roller coaster, and booths. Balloons are soaring up to the sky, in a vibrant scatter. In the middle of all these separated areas, is a large tower, which looks like the Big Ben. But it has porches poking out in random places. There's scattered foresting around each place. I turn back to the man, to see him grinning pleasantly.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Alice. My home sweet home."

I don't know if I should continue this. It's very fun to write, but I haven't been writing any of this. It's rather outdated compared to stuff I've written these days, I'm kind of over my obsession with Alice in Wonderland. But hey, if I rekindle that like, I might continue this. I have more chapters down that I'll definitely post, but after that, it's up to you guys that are reading. If there are any readers. I'm not very popular yet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Never heard of it." I say absentmindedly, but then grow suspicious. "How do you know my name?"

"Of course I know your name. I love you!" He cheekily smiles. I raise an eyebrow. Is he a stalker?

"Can you take me home?" I ask. He shakes his head, one of his ears twitching.

"That's impossible. But," He pulls out a glass vial. It's blue with a hexagon shape, and is topped with a heart shaped lid. The liquid inside it is Pepto Bismol pink. "Drink this. Please."

"Who would drink something so suspicious?" I roll my eyes. "I'm not drinking it." He begins walking towards me. "D-don't come near me!" I stutter.

"Quit playing around." He distinctly pronounces every word. I gulp. Play it cool, Alice, play it cool.

"Why should I drink some mysterious liquid a stalker like you gives me?" He takes no notice of the name I called him, and continues walking forward. I try to stand up, but my legs won't budge! I can't get up!

"Aren't you curious to learn my name?" He asks me thoughtfully, and I nod. "I see." He says, deep in thought. "If you're curious, then you must like me!" He grins, and I cock my head.

"What…? No! I don't love you! Or even like you, for that matter!" I shout.

"Oh, I just thought… I see… Oh, that's right, it wasn't supposed to be that easy…" He mutters to himself. He takes off the heart cork on the vial and smiles lightly. "The game would be boring if it were that easy."

"A… game?" I ask, deep in thought, remembering my dream I had earlier. My head starts to throb again.

"Didn't you know? Games always have rules…" A voice in my head says, and I recognize it from somewhere unknown. The man puts the vial to his lips, taking a little into his mouth. I still can't move, and the voice continues. "It's decided from the beginning. And those rules are cemented once you begin to play."

Rabbit man steps towards me, and tilts my chin up, making me look at him. He leans in, pressing his lips to mine tightly. I gasp, and he begins putting the liquid in my mouth, from his lips. He's making me drink it! After I'm forced to gulp it all down, he pulls away, panting slightly.

"You were just so stubborn," He says, "I thought you needed a shove." He leans in, but I push him away.

"Stop!" I scream, trying to get out of his grasp. "Let me-"

"When you drink it all, I'll let you go." He compromises. I sigh, taking it from his hand. I chug it quickly, and it leaves me coughing. He beams triumphantly.

"Now you're finished 'cause I made it so!" He cheers. I scoff, muttering about just wanting out of his grasp. "That was the Poison of Hearts. Once you drink it, you must participate in the game." He begins to walk off, but stops, turning his head back towards me. "Oh, my name is Peter." He smirks. "Peter White. Now, Alice, the game begins." He leaves, and I'm left crying tears of anger on the floor.

"That pervert! I'll never let him get away with it! He kissed me! No, that wasn't even considered a kiss! I will not acknowledge it!" I sniffle, and stand up. "What did he make me drink? I won't feel better 'til all of his teeth are gone and his eye is swollen!" I storm out through the forest. When I reach the outside of the cliff, I begin running, not caring where I was found at.

I find myself in front of the mansion rather quickly, and look up at the looming black gates.

"There are gates like these in Europe, but I've always seen there to be guards. Where are they? Are there any?" I talk to myself quietly, reaching a hand out to one of the gates.

"Hey!" Two voices yell at the same time. They sound distinctly alike. I turn around, coming face to face with two boys, about thirteen. They were dressed up in bodyguard looking suits, one was wearing a navy one, the other one maroon. I hold back an 'aww', then I notice their weapons. They were both holding pistols. Like, real working pistols that could kill me.

"Oh, hello," I greet.

"You seem nice lady," The one in navy starts.

"But we can't take chances. We'll kill her quickly and sweetly, right brother?" The other asks his brother. The other one grins.

"Right, brother." The navy one says, walking closer. "C'mere, girly." I close my eyes tightly, praying it will be over soon, and I will wake up. A loud bang registers in my ears, but… it's bigger than a bang from a pistol… I open my eyes, to see the two kids scowling, with looks of pure anger. A man comes up with… Bunny ears? He has bunny ears too!? His hair is a deep scarlet, and his eyes are chocolate brown. Unlike most ginger people, he has no freckles, and his skin is tanned, not sunburned or ghastly white. He's wearing a black trench coat and black jeans, but you can see yellow and purple in little hues on the coat and the pants. He smirks and shakes his head.

"Brats are slaking off again, allowing trespassers just to waltz on in…"

"Well, if they're supposed to kill me, then they definitely weren't slaking off!" I scoff.

"Well, are you good or bad?" He asks.

"I- Does it matter?" I ask.

"Guess your bad, then," He sighs. He points his gun at me. "Now I have a reason to try this baby out." He clicks the gun, and almost pulls the trigger, when another bang echoes through the forest. I feel a hand go around my waist, and a voice says,

"Oh, be nice, Elliot. She is but a guest." The two little boys nod in agreement.

"Yeah, Newbie Hare!" They say at the same time, and I look up to my savior.

Midnight black hair. Forest green eyes. H-he looks l-like… Luke.

I gasp and shove him away, taking off into the forest.

"Wait!" Elliot yells.

"Come back!" The twins yell. The only one not saying anything is their friend, who just smiles, and walks through the gates, into the mansion.

I huff, and look at the sky strangely. The sky was noon a few moments ago, and now its midnight? I look to where I am, finding myself at a tall building, the Big Ben tower. I enter and hope that whoever is inside isn't a gun wielding half animal person.

I go through a door once inside, and find myself on one of the many decks. It overlooks the entire whatever-it-is-wherever-I'm-at.

"Hey, you!" A voice says. I jump and look as a man comes out of the shadows. He has black rectangular glasses, hiding his accusing gray eyes. Long, straight black hair, that is tied back with a ponytail. With a pair of faded blue jeans and a black business-y jacket and white undershirt, he looks like a librarian. "The hell are you doing? You need to leave!" It tops my brimming point of anger.

"What the hell am I doing? I don't know where I am! I was kidnapped and taken here, forcefully kissed, and left by some rabbit man! I walked around until I came to this damned mansion, was almost killed by two twelve year olds, and then almost killed by another rabbit person! I was saved by this guy, and ran off. Now I'm here! Where the hell do you think I should go?" I shout. He steps back, appalled, but quickly rights himself and adjusts his glasses.

"You say a rabbit man? Does his name happen to be Peter White?" He asks calmly. I nod my head. "Damned rabbit… Well, I guess I have to explain things to you, since that bastard didn't." He sighs, and leads me inside.

"Well, you broke a lot of rules coming here, missy." I widen my eyes.

"But-"

"Yes, you did mention you were forced. Let's start from the beginning. You don't have a British accent, so I assume you went through the Las Vegas portal?" I tilt my head, totally confused. He sighs. "Did Peter throw you into a hole in a closet of a hotel?" I know what he's talking about and nod. He laughs.

"Well, you fell down the hole and entered The Country of Hearts. Here. He must have given you a certain drink of some sort, no?"

"He did", I spoke, "He took some into his mouth and kissed me, making it forced down my throat. I pushed him away, and he said he'd let me go if I drank it all. I did."

"Well, you cannot go home until your vial is full again. May I see the vial?" I reach into my dress pocket, and find the vial. It's a little heavier. I look at it to find it a little full.

"It's filling up! How?" I ask.

"When you interact with others in The Country Of Hearts, it fills a little. When it is completely full, you will be able to return home." I sigh out a breath of relief.

"Cool!"

"Any who, Peter lives in the Heart Castle, and you may be able to visit him for, ahem, revenge." I grin evilly at the thought.

"The people you met live in the Hatter Mansion. The twins are Dee and Dum, the rabbit man is Elliot March, and the 'savior' is Blood Dupre. You should stay away from the lot. They're bad people. All part of the mafia."

"Even the little kids?"

"They're not as little as they seem."

"Oh… Well… Can you tell me more?"

"Ah, Yes. There's the Heart Castle, The Hatter Mansion, and The Amusement park."

"Where am I now?"

"The Clock Tower. It's the only neutral place. It is ran by me, Julius Monrey."

"Neutral place?"

"Everywhere else is at war with each other."

"I can see how aristocrats don't like the mafia, but an amusement park? Really?"

"This isn't a relatively normal place to live."

"The war, is that why everyone is carrying guns and weapons around?"

"Yes. You may stay here, if you wish."

"I would love that, considering everyone else is mean to me."

"I'll show you to your room." He stands up and walks to the door. I follow him. He nears a door, and turns towards it. He gestures, then walks away. Tilting my head and giving him a strange look, I open the door and enter the room.

The walls are a faint yellow, with white carpeting and a white ceiling. The bed has light blue sheets and a yellow canopy. The closet is empty, and the desk has nothing on it but a blue lamp. The bathroom has all the necessary toiletries, with a toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner that is both male and female friendly, body soap, a white loofa, and anything else you would really need to survive in the modern world. I sigh happily, and go back to the bedroom, to find a note on the bed. Julius must have put it there. I open it up, and read its contents.

Dearest Alice,

Though you may not know it, I love you very much so.

It pains me so to see the poison in your vial grow.

I do not fret, for it will not affect my plan.

When will you realize I will not allow you to leave Wonderland?

I said it once, I'll say it again, I'll say it forever more.

Sweet dreams, I love you, but you'll never find the door.

Your Beloved,

Peter White

After I finished reading, I growled and crumpled the paper into a tiny ball, tossing it into the far corner of the room. Overcame with drowsiness and fatigue, I fling back onto the bed, and close my eyes, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes slowly, to find myself on a cliff. The cliff is charcoal, and the clouds surrounding me are gray, purple, and dark blue. I can barely see anything around me. I hear a sinister, raspy chuckle, and fling around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Boo." I nearly jump six feet into the air, and pee myself at the same time. More chuckles. I whip around and run. I only got a few steps in, when I hit something. It's hard as rock and… Warm… I look up into light gray eyes. Or should I say eye, because there is a pirate eye patch over his right eye. He has windblown pale blonde hair that is almost white, and is wearing a black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I'd look at his pants, but my gaze is locked with his. I can see his full lips in my perphreial vision, and wonder briefly what It'd be like to kiss this stranger. He seems to have the same idea, because he's leaning forward and closing his eyes. What the hell. I start to lean forward too...

I'm now covered in a slimy substance. That dickhead… He barfed all over me!

"What the hell!?" I shout angrily. He wipes his mouth, erasing any leftover puke on his full, pink lips. I then notice it all; He's sick. He has bags and purple rings around his visible eye, he's deathly pale and almost translucent, and very skinny. He still looks like a god. A pirate god. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. When he pulls his hand out of his hair, his hair is all over his hand, but he's got plenty left to spare. He shakes his hand, making the hair drift to the ground. I stare at it absent-mindedly, wondering what type of sickness he has.

"Ahem," He coughs, making my head jolt back up to him, "Sorry 'bout that. You're the one who collided into me, and I am a very sick man." He chuckles, snapping his fingers. My clothes are dry, but they are now traditional Alice. The blue dress with white undershirt, The little white apron that ties in the back, the white knee socks and black Mary Janes with clunky heels. Even a big blue bow in my hair.

"There, now you're back in your normal clothes, Alice. Barely recognized you in those, ugly things you were wearing earlier." He shrugs, a playful, teasing smile on those full lips, that I still vaguely wish to kiss. I purse my lips at him, and roll my eyes.

"My name may be Alice, but these are _not _my normal clothes. And I liked that outfit! It was my Halloween costume!" I pout. He tilts his head lightly to the left.

"Really? How is your clothing _normally?_ Longer?-" He changes the dress to floor length only using his mind, "-Different colored?-" The dress turns to a pale pink, "-Or more, how should I say it, _fashionable?_" The dress fluffs out, the undershirt disappears, and the apron reforms into a sash on the dress with a big bow in back. My hair gets pinned up into a bun on the lower of my head, with not only my Dora-The-Explorer bangs up front, but two of my longer side bangs from each side down. He twirls his finger lightly, and the two side pieces curl into perfect ringlets that are now the length of my face. The dress is strapless, floor length, puffy, sparkly, and pink. I liked it, except for the pink.

"I dislike the color too," He says aloud. Oh, great. He can read my mind. That's peachy.

"Ooh! Peach would probably work!" He speaks and shakes his head to the right quickly. I almost don't notice it. I look down, and the dress is now peach.

"I like it." I say cluelessly, but soon get back to where I was supposed to be thinking. "Wait! I've got a few questions for you, mister! Where am I? Who are you? Why can you read my mind? Are you a superhero? Ooh, Your superhero name is Pirate Man, isn't it? Can I be your sidekick? Where am I?" He clicks his tongue impatiently. He puts a hand with his pointer finger and thumb pressed tightly together in front of his lips, and slides them across midair. My mouth won't open! I look at him incredulously. Why is he doing this?

"Because I love the way it feels on my skin." He says, laughing, "No, because I like to watch you confused, like a chicken with its head cut off. It's entertaining. Now, to answer your questions. My name is Nightmare. This is your dream. I can read your mind and all that because I'm _just that freaking awesome._ Fuck no, I'm not a superhero. Good name, Pirate Man, like I haven't heard that before. Now, think for a moment. This is _your dream._" I think for a moment, and grin wickedly. Poof!

There is a huge pink ball gown on Nightmare. There is also makeup caked all over his face. I am laughing to death on the inside, and quickly make it so I can talk again before I give myself a hernia. I am now laughing to death on the ground, but quickly realize Nightmare is staring down at me in anger. I've read books about stuff like this. I know just what to do.

"What the fucking hell? Why can't I read your mind anymore!?" He shouts angrily, stomping in the frilly dress. "Oh, you want to play this way? Fine, we'll play this way." He snaps his fingers, and we are now in a fire. I don't feel it on my skin, but I know it is burning the dress I'm wearing. I liked this dress, and that's saying something, because I don't like dresses! Angrily, I stomp my foot and we are transported into an ocean. There are fishes swimming around us, and we're floating, but we don't need to breathe. A big shark comes by and is opening his mouth to slowly eat Nightmare, when he flicks his wrist and we are on a stranded island on a beach. Our dresses are soaked and singed. He grins and winks, turning the dress I'm wearing into a thick trench coat with snow pants and snow boots on. I'm instantly sweating a river, and get an idea.

I snap and turn the winter wear into summer wear. Extreme summer wear. AKA, a bikini. It's white and frilly and wet, showing off my curves on my also wet body. Lets just hope he's not gay. I can tell he isn't the way his eyes are ogling my breasts and butt. Laughing, I do a short, sharp whistle, turning him to ultimate embarrassment. I take away the dress. I take away all of his clothes. He instantly covers his crotch, but he can't hide his flat, muscular chest or his ass. I grin and put a pair of black swimming trunks on him, and he breathes a sigh of relief, removing his hands from his downstairs area. I laugh.

"Truce?" I ask. He puts up a finger and flicks; I'm instantly covered by a deep purple sundress.

"Truce. But don't think that that's a permanent truce."

"Ditto."

"Ditto?" He asked confusedly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Um… What year do you think it is?" I ask hesitantly.

"On Earth? The year 2000. Right?" He checked with me to make sure.

"Close enough, it's 2012." I cock a one-sided grin, "'Ditto' is slang. It pretty much means, 'Same here', or 'Me also'." I explain and he nods, understanding.

"That's, um, rad?" I snort. He gives me a bewildered look. "When did women start making that noise?"

"We always have, I'm just the type that doesn't hide it."

"Oh."

"Well, I believe you're stuck in the eighties, bro."

"Bro?"

"Cool way of saying pal, or chum. Also referred to as dude, or broski."

"Um, cool?" He tries.

"Exactly… Wait, you're stuck in the eighties, but you don't look older than me! How old are you?"

"I look twenty-five, but in all honesty, I'm…" He counts on his fingers, "about four hundred and twenty-nine." I gape, my mouth flapping open and closed like a fish out of water. He shrugs, and looks at me. "Let me guess… You're eighteen, right? Like, legitimate eighteen." I shake my head.

"No, I just turned twenty-one." He grins.

"Awesome, I like younger women." I slap him, and he grins. I shake my head, getting back to real thinking. I'm wearing a dress. I don't like dresses. I snap, and am in an off the shoulder yellow shirt and white wash short shorts. Nightmare whistles, checking me over.

"Hot." He compliments, and I roll my eyes.

"Don't make me make you nude. Again." He shudders, and I grin, knowing I found his weak spot.

My mind is really cluttered. My thoughts jump from one place to another. Like right now. I was thinking about how big of a douche bag this guy is, but then I realize; I'm opening up. I'm _changing_. That's scary shit. See? Now I'm cussing! I'm getting more open and confident. But why? Is he… manipulating me? Morphing me? Oh man, if he's brainwashed me…

"Did… Did you… Brainwash me?" I ask. He laughs.

"Brainwash? Why would you think that, Ally?"

"Oh, I just, I don't know. And Ally? If you get to call me Ally, I want to call you… Um… Ny! Or… Er… Air!" He laughed some more, and nodded.

"I like Ny. It sounds cool. Mysterious."

"Whatever you say, Dream Boy." I begin thinking about time, and wonder how much of it I've spent here in my dream.

"When will I wake up?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Whenever you want to. Am I boring you?" He asks back and I shake my head furiously.

"No! No! Not at all!" I deny. "I just want to, y'know, get back to my world." He nods in understanding.

"I know how you feel." He wanted to tell me something, but he was holding it in.

"What do you mean?" I ask confusedly.

"Well, I'd tell you, but I'd have to do this." He snapped, and my vision started to fade away.

"Sweet wonderland, your princess from another world is returning to you…" He said, "Goodbye, Ally, I will see you soon." I was going to reply, when I wake up, gripping the bed sheets tightly. I feel a presence on top of me. It kisses me lightly, tasting like cinnamon. "Goodnight, Ally." Nightmare whispers and disappears.


End file.
